


Tell Me You Care

by Skittlez201



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Depression, Guilt, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlez201/pseuds/Skittlez201
Summary: Keith overthinks the events of the day.





	Tell Me You Care

**Author's Note:**

> prepare yourself for sadness

I sit on my bed and I think about today, how things could've went better. Maybe I was never meant to be the leader, I only seem to fuck things up for the team. I could've done so much better. If only I listened to my teams suggestions. Maybe that planet wouldn't have been destroyed. 

I think of all the lives lost to the explosion. They had families and kids. They had loved ones, and I fucked that up. The whole planet, destroyed, because of me. I feel heavy, and I feel the sting of tears forming. I start to cry, thinking of how they seemed so scared. I could've helped. I could've saved more people. But I didn't. God I'm so selfish. 

I robotically move my arm, and I feel the familiar coldness of the blade in my hand. I unwrap it and stare at my pathetic reflection. Families torn apart. I remember seeing the planet blow up and I cried harder. Maybe this is why everyone leaves me. All they see is a pathetic excuse of a human. Everyone I meet probably hates me.

Even my own mother left me. 

I choke on my breath as tears still stream down my face. 

I grip the blade harder.

I quickly roll up my sleeve and drag the blade across. I sigh at the pain and I watch the blood as it drips down my wrist. I continue to cut onto my wrist.

If anyone knew what I'm doing, would they hate me more? Would they all leave? Would they call me a freak? Would they kick me? I’m just dead weight in this team. They don't need me. 

I stop to stare at the small pile of blood accumulating on the floor.

I'm so useless, I can't even do things right. I'm a burden, I just make things harder on everyone. Suddenly the door opens and I snap my head up. 

“Hey Keith, i just wanted to talk to you about…” Lance stops mid-sentence to stare at me and the puddle of blood. 

I drop my knife in horror. Oh god, he probably thinks I'm a freak. He's gonna hate me, and he has to clean up my mess. I'm a burden to him and the whole team. 

Lance rushes over and he grabs my wrist and inspects it.

“Keith…” he whispers, and then looks into my eyes, “why?”

I feel tears slowly run down my cheeks. 

Lance hugs me, tightly, and I cry harder.

“I-i just feel l-like a burden to you all,” i suck in a shaky breath, “a-and everyone leaves me and I know you will too, and i-i'm scared.”

Lance's eyes soften. 

“Keith, your a big part of our team and we could never leave you behind,” Lance tells me. 

“D-do you mean it, lance?” I ask quietly. 

he pushes me back so he can stare into my eyes.  
“Of course, Keith. I mean it, without you we could never form Voltron and keep the universe safe,” He says, gripping my shoulders, “Today wasn't the greatest day in our history, Keith, but we managed to save a lot of people. Yes, we didn't save them all, but that's how it is. You save some, you lose some. Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?” 

I nod softly, and lance stops hugging me to drag me to the bathroom. He sits me down on the toilet lid and he rummages around. Eventually he finds a first aid kit and he cleans my cuts. 

“You don't have to do this, lance,” I tell him, guilty. 

“No, it's alright, Keith, I don't mind,” he tells me.

He grabs a cloth and wets it. He wipes away my tears. Once he's satisfied, he cleans my knife, wraps it up, and puts it in his pocket. 

“Can't have you hurting yourself again, Keith,” He explains. 

That's understandable. I pull my sleeves down. I grab my jacket and put it on.

“Okay, you need to eat and drink something.” He says, grabbing my hand and taking me to the kitchen. 

Hunk’s already there, grabbing a bowl of goo to eat. 

“Hey, Hunk, make sure Keith eats and drinks something. I gotta go do something real quick,” he says and leaves back in the direction we came. 

“Alright, I guess.” Hunk says, confused. 

I quietly grab myself some goo and water, awkwardly eating them.

“Keith are you okay?” Hunk asks, halfway done his food, “I mean, today was pretty rough.” 

I sigh. 

“I-I’m doing better now.” I say, truthfully. I take a bite of the goo.

Hunk nods. 

Lance walks in and he sits beside me. 

I eat awkwardly. 

When I'm done, Lance takes me back to his room and we talk. We ask each other questions and I talk about my thoughts.

It's hours later when we run out of ideas of what to talk about. I awkwardly leave to my room. When I get there, I notice the puddle of blood gone and I feel guilty again. I think back to earlier today, and I feel a little bit better. I lay in bed thinking of today. 

I fall asleep thinking of Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda don't like this but whatever


End file.
